


Learning New Things

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Established Relationship, Fingering, M/M, NSFW, Scissoring, Slash, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Megatron and Optimus Prime finally get a moment to themselves, neither is especially in the mood to use their spike. Optimus has the perfect solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning New Things

**Author's Note:**

> [People on tumblr are my major source of inspiration](http://inushiek.tumblr.com/post/76788471055/what-if-optimus-and-megatron-scissoring-cause).
> 
> also, I really love the idea of Megatron not being the stereotypical strong mech who doesn't want anything to touch his valve ever. I love the idea of him being all pushy. "Just frag me. I said frag me, not ride my spike!"

Megatron grunts when the Prime pulls him down onto the berth. With a quiet chuckle at how ungraceful the fall was, the silver mech makes to roll off to the side and drag Optimus on top of him, but the other mech goes stubbornly limp and refuses to be moved.

Optimus hums quietly as he realizes that they may have a dilemma. “Megatron?”

"I want something in my valve and I’m too tired to go more than one round," he grumbles quietly, though his irritation at the admission is softened by the smile that forms on the Prime’s face in appreciation.

"I fear I am of the same opinion tonight. Move up," he says, hauling himself upright as Megatron scoots backwards and farther onto the berth. Before the silver mech can voice his curiosity, Optimus slips one of his legs over and the other under Megatron’s own, and comprehension dawns upon him.

"And where exactly did you learn this?"

Optimus doesn’t answer right away. Instead, he taps on Megatron’s panel and it opens for him immediately. Engine rumbling quietly at the sight of former warlord’s valve, the Prime rocks one of his digits in. “Oh, just a little something I picked up long ago- when I was still Orion,” he says, smiling when Megatron lifts his hips. Withdrawing his now lubricant-coated finger, Optimus smears the fluid around the rim of Megatron’s valve as he opens his own panel.

Impatient, Megatron snatches the Prime’s hand away and presses their valves together.

Releasing a burst of surprised static, Optimus quickly recovers and leans back to rest more of his weight on his hands- making it easier for him to grind his array against the gray mech’s.

Megatron copies him, allowing him to press their valves more firmly against one another, and he releases a quiet groan. “Why didn’t you show me this sooner?” he wonders.

Optimus smiles, wriggling his hips back and forth rapidly for a few moments before he slows down to a sedate grinding. “We have never both wished to put our valves to use before,” the red and blue mech reminds Megatron.

"That’s no excuse," Megatron murmurs distractedly, letting his helm fall forwards as his engine revs.


End file.
